


Soul

by 04272005



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Happy Ending?, M/M, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04272005/pseuds/04272005
Summary: Connor has left to incite rebellion against the tyrant queen, his step mother, and his brother Richard follows to get his brother back.





	1. The Beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of it all, the tale of the god and his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am back! I hope you enjoy this reed900 ff!

 

Long ago, there was a powerful god. He created the Earth to keep him company in the empty world. He placed plants and animals on the Earth to fill it with some life. The god, after watching the Earth grow, decided he wanted more, and thus, created a new creature called humans. He created them in his image, and gave them the gift of knowledge. They reproduced quickly, and created villages. Sometimes the god would wander down to Earth to see how his creations were. One day, he met the ruler of a small village. The god had chosen the appearance of a battered traveler, and the king invited him into his castle. He wondered what could make the humans go out of their way to help a stranger, and looked inside the king. He saw something... strange, but warm and beautiful. He decided to call it a soul. The god had no soul, and with it, no compassion or love. As he spent more time in the king's palace, he studied the man. He gifted the small village many gifts, such as a beautiful steel sword, which had not been discovered yet, and special seeds that were resistant to drought and pests. These gifts intrigued the King, and he quickly assigned the god as his advisor. With the god's gifts and advice, he quickly made allies of the villages around him and raised a mighty kingdom, which he named after the god, who went by Aurem. During the King's conquests, the god had fallen in love with him. The god now had part of a soul. 

The god stayed with him as the king's advisor, and later, lover until death. On the king's deathbed, the god revealed himself, and gifted the king with the magic that flowed through his veins. The king was revived, and fell at the god's feet, in awe. The god offered to bring the king back to his home in the sky, but the king refused, saying he wished to help the humans further. The god reluctantly agreed, and gave the king a lock of his golden hair, creating the royal crown. This crown granted the wearer foresight, but only if the wearer was just and true. This crown helped the kingdom avoid many disasters. He also gave the king eight children. These children each had control over one branch of magic, and half a soul. Markus and the god were the only ones to have a soul and magic.

Rose, of the House of Fire, Kara, of the House of Sky, Ralph, of the House of Earth, Luther, of the House of Healing, Lucy, of the House of the Mind, Daniel, of the House of Dark, Simon, of the House of Light, and North, of the House of Combat.

From there, the humans were split into magicians and no-majs. Just like the children, the magicians only had half a soul, but the no-majs had whole ones. For that reason, the no-majs were revered and were considered ideal for a partner. The feeling that came with having a soul was so divine, that magicians would go mad if their partners died.

But over time, power grew more important than love and compassion, and the soul that was once so coveted, became a curse. The no-majs were prosecuted and shunned, to eliminate all bloodline impurities. Soon, there were magicians that could perform more than one magic, but had no soul at all. 

Elijah Kamski is an example of this. He was called the Red-Eyed King, after manifesting all eight magics as well as blood red eyes when he turned 16, taking the throne for himself. He ruled for over 100 years, using his magic to stay young. He was a strange, mysterious man, who stayed in the royal palace, performing cruel tests on his prisoners. He gained a new name from his experiments, The Reaper.

The Kamskis, from the House of Night, stayed on the throne for over 2000 years, their bloodline getting weaker all the while. Soon, a young man named Hank Anderson, with control over Fire, Sky, and Earth magic, won the throne from the Kamski queen. He was a just king, for not having a soul. He married a no-maj woman, giving birth to two sons. Then, in an assassination, the Queen was killed. Hank was heartbroken, the only semblance of a soul he's ever had ripped away from him. He met a new woman, a powerful Mind magician, who charmed her way into the Queen's position. He married her, and she began to rot his mind, taking the throne for herself. She installed an anti no-maj regime, worse then the Kamskis' rule. 

She raised King Anderson's two sons to be her own, cruel and cold hearted. Connor, the eldest, was a skilled magician, able to perform Sky, Fire, Light, and Healing magic. He was also the head of the royal army. Richard, the younger one, was a true prodigy, able to perform Mind, Dark, Earth, Combat, and Fire magic. He was the closest magician to Elijah the kingdom had ever seen. He is the Queen's beloved son, and her strongest warrior.

And here our story begins, with Connor breaking free of his chains. 


	2. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes to complete his mission.

"You are to go and subdue the northern slums. The rioters there are getting a little... feisty."  The Queen leans back in her throne. "You know what that means."

"Of course, my Queen." Connor kneels at her feet, right arm crossing his chest. "We will finish it quickly."

"Good. Go, Connor. Make me proud." The queen smiles down at Connor. "Finish it by yourself. We don't want a fuss."

Connor stands, bowing, then turning and leaving the throne hall.

"Get me a car," He barks at a guard standing by the door. Another guard hands him a jacket. Connor throws it over his shoulders. "And my gun." 

 

* * *

The slums are dark, dirty, and cold. Connor walks the streets, head down with his hood on so as to not garner attention. He looks at the cheery no-majs, dancing with their children around huge blazing bonfires. There are musicians that play on makeshift instruments, playing peppy dance music. 

In the capital, with all its splendor and luxury, happiness like this is never seen. The people all walk around quickly, heads bowed, nothing to celebrate or be happy about.

Here, the people play in the dirt, shouting and singing. Children scream with laughter, chasing each other through the streets.

In the capital, the people work, no words to be exchanged but curt commands and answers. The children keep their heads down and train.

"Have a cake!" He is stopped by an old woman, hands extended, a small cake in them. "It is not the time for sadness, it is the time for celebration! Today is the day of our Lord!" Connor raises his head, surprised.

"Thank you..." He takes the cake hesitantly. He thought the slums were deprived of most ingredients and resources. He takes a small bite of the cake, and the flavor surprises him. It's light and fluffy, better than any delicacy in the palace.

"Good, right?" The woman grins. 

"Yes. Thank you vey much." Connor says, a half hearted smile clumsily making its way to his lips. The woman sweeps off, her job done. He feels something strange flutter in his chest.

Usually, the slums are not like this. They are usually silent, full of terrified people cowering in shacks, like the miserable scum the Queen said they were. The children are quiet as the guards sweep the streets, collecting taxes and people for hard labor in the mines and in construction. Of course, magicians could easily complete these tasks, but under Queen Amanda, they are forced to so they will stay quiet and surrender their already small income. Connor searches the streets. No guards walk them, no royal seal sweeps the dirty paths. The roads are lined with torches and bonfires that illuminate the joyful faces. 

"Hey, mister!" A small girl holds a red paper flower. She places it in Connor's hair. "For you!" She leaps away, giggling with her friends. Connor feels the same flutter, but stronger. He clamps a hand over his chest.

A commotion around a large bonfire catches Connor's attention. A man dressed in long robes stands on a tree stump in front of the blazing fire.

"We are humans too. Our god placed us on this Earth for a reason, not to rot away in this slum outside of the walls!" He raises his hand. "One day, our savior, the Lord Markus will free us." A crowd is gathered around his feet. They cheer, pumping their fists. "Freedom will come, and they will see that we are people too! These royals will see, and we will rise." The people rise to their feet, clapping. Their eyes shine with something unrecognizable.

The eyes of the people in the capital are dull and emotionless as a robot's.

"There is yet hope!"

Hope.

Connor had read the word in a book long ago as a child, but had forgotten it over the years. As a child, his eyes glowed like that too, full of this thing, hope.

But after each beating, each lesson, each battle with his brother, each mission, the glow of hope had faded from his eyes, leaving only cold logic and commands from the Queen.

Connor's chest aches. He squeezed his eyes shut, a tear dripping down his cheek.

"Sir?" The man who was giving a speech places his hand on his shoulder.  "Are you alright?"

All Connor can do is groan. He sees his hands, glowing with white light. 

"Sir!" The man is now holding him up. "I need help!" Some others crowd around him.

Connor closes his eyes, the world around him fading out.

 A man wearing brown robes appears in Connor's vision. He turns, revealing one green and one blue eye. 

"You. You will be the messenger." 

"What? Wait! Who are you!" Connor shouts. The man raises his hand. A pure white light rests in it.

"You will deliver my message." He walks towards Connor, palm outstretched. "Take this."

"No! What is that? Who are you?" Connor swats his hand away.

"I am your King." The man thrusts his hand towards Connor's chest. "Go forth now."

Connor screams, the new feelings in his body drowning him. The man is disappearing, a small smile on his face.

"Wait!" Connor screams, reaching out. He is falling, falling to quickly to register, the wind howls in his ears. The man turns around, robes flapping in the wind. He stands above Connor, and his mouth moves, but the wind is too loud.

* * *

 

Connor sits bolt upright.

"Y-your Highness!" The people in the rickety tent kneel, shaking in fear.

"Did you see that?" Connor gasps, sweat drenching his body. 

"See what?" One of the people quietly asks.

"The, that, that man! He had one blue and on green eye..." He throws the sheets off him, standing unsteadily. He walks over to the small mirror hanging from the wall. His eyes widen, seeing his reflection. One of his eyes is green and the other is blue instead of his usual brown. "What?" He pushes his hair back, squinting again. Still blue and green.

One of the no-majs stands, slowly pulling Connor's shirt off him. A large circle with a strange pattern on it is now on Connor's chest.

"He is here." The no-maj whispers, falling to his knees. Connor rubs at the symbol, panicking.

"What-why-how?" He scratches at his chest.

"The lord has answered our call." The man in robes last night pushes aside the tent flap. "He has sent his messenger, and now is the time to rise."


	3. Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard meets Gavin at Eden Club.

Richard opens the door to the throne room.

"You called for me, my Queen?" He stoops into a small bow. He narrows his eyes. Amanda never calls him here.

"Please, call me mother, Richard." The Queen leans back in her throne. Richard's eyebrow twitches before his face settles back into the usual mask. Despite the Queen's subpar personality, she raised Richard from the ground.

"Yes, Mother." She gives a small smile before continuing.

"Connor has turned traitor. This recording of him was released from the northern slums, where he went two weeks ago." Amanda holds up a projection of Connor. His eyes are blue and green now. "He has left to create a rebel organization, named 'Jericho'."

"What?"  

"Search parties will be sent out, and he will be brought back, dead or alive." The Queen examines her nails.

"Why did you tell me this?" Richard asks, trying to keep his voice even. His mind races through what Connor could be doing.

"You will be joining those parties." She unsheathes a small jeweled knife. "And when you do find him, if he's not dead, you will remove his core."

Richard backs up. His mind scrambles for a way out, a habit of his training.

"Richard?" The Queen smiles widely, pushing the knife towards Richard. "This is your mission."

With those words, Richard finds himself stepping forward, taking the knife. He straps it to his belt. The Queen's magic wraps around his mind, stifling all thoughts other than hers.

"Of course." Richard says, the Queen's voice echoing in his head. His stiff body takes him out of the room, back to his quarters. The Queen's presence fades was Richard gets farther and farther away. He shuts the door, mind racing. He shuts his eyes. 

"Connor..." He opens his closet, grabbing his swords.

* * *

The moon is hidden tonight, perfect for his magic. He wraps a blue jacket around him, shouldering his backpack. He wraps a cloak of darkness around him, shielding him from the castle servant's views. He sweeps down the hallways towards the garage.

"Richard." Chloe, Connor's maid, blocks the way, hands blazing with fire.

"Chloe. I will ask you to move." He whispers, lowering his head.

"Do you know what you are doing, Richard?" She asks.

"Yes. Move, Chloe, or I will move you." He raises his fists as well.

Chloe takes a breath. She steps forward. A tear drips down her cheek.

"Please... save him!" She kneels in front of Richard, bowing down. Richard looks at Chloe, lowering his fists.

"Of course, Chloe..." He sweeps past her, dropping a small charm from his bangle on the ground. It's a small dog, shaped after the one Connor had as a child. She scoops it up, squeezing it in her palm. Her tears fall onto the silver charm.

* * *

Richard steps into his car, wrapping it in darkness. He pulls out of the garage, shooting forward on the dark roads. He turns onto a back road, peeling down the roads. He feels the magic drain from his body as he presses forward harder.

"I'll get to you Connor. Before she can kill you." He mumbles, shooting forward on the road.

He stops 10 hours later in a small dingy town. He gets out of his car, flicking his fingers up. The ground rumbles, the car being swallowed by the earth. He starts off into the town, looking for an inconspicuous place to stay. He knew the Queen would send people out as soon as she heard word of his disappearance. He pulls his hood up, despite the mind magic he had cast over people in a fifty foot radius. He shuffles through the empty town. Several dirty motels line the road, but most of them have large neon NO VACANCY signs. He walks further into town. A large night club with the words EDEN CLUB: DISCRETION IS OUR MIDDLE NAME. 

"Really, Richard? Are you about to do this?" He mutters, walking forward. He pushed open the door, and is instantly hit by the loud music, bright light, and the scent of alcohol. He pulls his jacket over his nose, and presses on. Scantily dressed dancers, male and female spin on poles on glowing platforms. Other employees walk around, chatting up the patrons of this place. The walls have doors leading to rooms. 

"Hey, fuck off!" A male employee wearing a mesh crop top, a leather choker, leather shorts, and black stilettos with lace thigh high socks swats an old man's hand away from a young girl. "Keep your hands off of her!"

"Hey, now, sweetie!" He chuckles, placing a hand on the man's cheek. "Isn't that her job?"

"No, the fuck it's not! She is a bartender!" He shouts, ripping the man's hand off his face. The man's expression darkens. He grabs the man by his choker, and snarls.

"You're coming with me."

"No, he is not." Richard steps in. He places a hand on the man's wrist. "He is coming with me."

"And who the hell are you?" The man shouts, fisting Richard's shirt. Richard narrows his eyes. He touches the man's mind, telling him to leave. The man's arm goes slack, and his eyes turn blank. He shuffles away, back hunched. Richard smooths out his shirt. He turns to the young man.

"So. Would you mind leading me to a room, then?"

* * *

The room is dim, with one large king sized bed in the middle, a dresser, a small hamper, and a nightstand holding things Richard doesn't want to think about. The man shuts the door behind them ad Richard sets his backpack down.

"So what will we be doing tonight, sir?" He walks towards Richard, fingers brushing his chin. Richard gently pulls his hand away. 

"Nothing. I needed a room to stay in." The man stares at him in confusion.

"There are motels all around." He says, gesturing vaguely out the window.

"None of those fit my needs." Richard pulls his hood and his jacket off his face. "Besides, isn't your motto 'Discretion is our middle name'?" The man eyes him closely.

"Yes sir, it is." He confirms, still thinking of why this man would want to stay here.

"You can keep the bed for the night, and I'll still pay you in full in the morning." Richard shrugs his jacket off.

"Are you sure, sir?" The man asks. 

"Yes..." Richard squints at the man's tag. "Gavin. Would you direct me to the bathroom?"

"Of course, sir." He turns, walking to a door in the wall. He pushes a button, and the door opens with a hiss. The man walks into the bathroom, shutting the door. The hiss of the shower follows soon after.

* * *

 Gavin slumps down onto the bed, running a hand through his hair. 

"Weird...'" He pulls off the shirt and shorts, putting on a regular white t-shirt and boxers. He tugs his stockings and heels off, placing the clothes into the small bin at the side of the room. He thinks back to the man's face after he pulled down his hood. It seemed strangely familiar, blank with hard features. He sighs and rolls over on the bed. The shower stops, and Gavin hears the faucet running. The man comes out a few moments later, covered only by a towel around his waist. He glances over his shoulder at the man, and rolls off the bed. His eyes travel the man's body, and the tell tale tattoo decorating the man's collar bones shows prominently. Gavin looks straight up at the man's face, who is staring at him curiously. Gavin scrambles backwards, recognizing the man, finally.

"Y-you, the prince!" He gasps, hands covering his mouth.

The next thing Gavin feels is the wall against his back and the man-no the prince's hands around his throat. The prince is holding him up by the neck, and his towel is slipping down. Gavin brings his gaze back up to the prince's face.

"How do you know who I am?" The prince growls, fingers tightening around Gavin's throat. "Who are you? A spy sent by the Queen?"

"N-no!" Gavin chokes out. "Fuck! Let go of me!" He struggles, but the hand around his throat is like an iron collar.

"There's no way you could see me, unless..." The prince mutters. He trails off. "No." But his hands are already reaching for the spot on the back of his neck, where the core-or a scar would be.

"Stop! Motherfucker, let me go!" Gavin thrashes in the prince's grip. His fingers brush over the smooth, flat scar. He drops Gavin, who gasps, coughing and hacking.

"No other way, then." The prince's eyes harden. His chest tattoo glows, and he draws a sword from the light. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm really not." 

"Wait!" Gavin holds up a red wristband. On it is a red button. "I-if you fucking touch me, I'll alert the Queen! You'll be brought home." The prince's face drops. He scowls, and sheaths the sword again.

"Nevermind. I'll just knock it out of your head." He cracks his knuckles, purple light covering his fists.

"Stop it, fucker!" Gavin yells, holding his finger over the button. The prince stops again, and Gavin slumps again, sighing.

The prince huffs. He sits down on the bed. Gavin stands up, making up his mind. He looks at the man on his bed, the man that has caused him and his family so much pain and suffering. He flicks open a small knife and holds it as threateningly as possible as one can be in pajamas, and against the most powerful person in the whole fucking kingdom.

"You _will_ take me with you. I might not be able to hurt you fucker, but she will." He points to his wristband. "Your magic doesn't fucking work on me, and the moment you even fucking _try_ to lay hands on me, I will press this button, and you will be dragged the fuck in, whether you like it or not."

The prince looks up, fixing him with a nasty glare, and Gavin almost begs for mercy right then and there. He tries to fix his face into an intimidating snarl.

"You have no other choice, fucker." The prince stands. A corner of his lip twitches up. "Asshat! Are you laughing at me?" Gavin yells.

"I'm not paying you any more." The prince turns away, pulling clothes out of his bag. "Get packed, we're leaving at dawn." Gavin nearly faints, a small breath escaping his chest.

"I don't have any clothes to pack." He squeaks, noticing the prince's towel has completely fallen off.

"We'll get supplies in the next town over. I don't want to see you wearing anymore booty shorts."

 


	4. Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Gavin go shopping for supplies, and then they finally reach the slums.

The market is busy, even at six in the morning. A breeze blows through the street, making Gavin shiver. The prince's thin shirt does not do much for against the cold. The sleeves go far over his hands, and his pants are cuffed up several times. A long woolen scarf is wrapped around Gavin's neck. The prince's. Gavin went to rip it off his neck, cursing at the man, but the prince glared at him, and Gavin stayed quiet. The wool is soft and warm, and Gavin would have felt grateful for it, if it hadn't been the prince's. A merchant with little trinkets and cheap jewelry beckons Gavin.

"Come, come! A nice ring for your husband, perhaps?" She holds out a silver ring with a blue stone set in the middle. She gestures at the prince.

"NO!" Gavin almost screams. "No, no, you're mistaken, he's definitely not my husband." He stutters, flapping his arms like a chicken.

"Gavin. Go get some clothes. You can keep the money." The prince places a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away. Gavin swats his hand away. He drops a several hundred dollar bills in Gavin's hand, then pushes him off to some clothing stall. 

Gavin stuffs his hands into his pockets.

He crumples the bills in his hands, pulling a few long sleeved shirts off the rack, a few pairs of pants, a pair of hiking boots, a pair of black gloves, a backpack, and a long, red, fur lined coat. He places the bills down on the vendor's table, thanking him. He stuffs the clothes into the back pack, and slings the coat over his shoulders. He settles into the fluffy coat, almost purring in relief. He leaves, pocketing the remaining forty dollars. He strolls down the street, relishing the feel of a real coat and the sunshine on his face. Even this small town feels like the capital to Gavin.

A stray cat runs down the street, a fish clamped firmly in its mouth. A fisherman yells after the cat, but makes no effort to give chase. Gavin chuckles, watching as the cat dodges legs nimbly, and then disappears from sight. Gavin spots the central clock tower required in each town. Projections about the latest fashion brands and charms and amulets to increase your magic power and ads to join the royal guard. Gavin watches each projection flicker through. He stops at an old man's food stand and purchases a hot tea and a small cake. It's incredibly fluffy and delicious. Gavin inhales the rest and buys another one. A stall with exotic fish in tanks catches his eye. He watches the shiny fish dart around the tanks. He can't take his eyes off of them. He flits over to a stall with birds, then one with amulets, then one with decorative knives.

"Thirty dollars for this one, eh?" The merchant holds up a pair of delicate golden earrings. They are shaped like birds, and dangle from his hands, like they're flying. Gavin knows that he needs them, and places the thirty dollars on the vendor's table.

"Thank you." Gavin takes the earrings, and puts them on, admiring the way they look.

"Have a nice day, sir!" The merchant waves as Gavin leaves.

"You too-" Gavin runs into a wall of some sort. He turns his head, placing a hand on the wall. This was no wall. "Fuck!" He shouts, scrambling backwards.

"Don't raise a scene." The prince says. He looks at Gavin, eyes catching on the shiny earrings.  "Pretty." He smiles a little, flicking the bird. He watches it swing.

"T-thanks." Gavin stammers, having never seen the prince smile, not on national television or during a speech. Gavin takes a swig of the scalding tea, ignoring the fact that his tongue is now burned. Gavin flushes. Richard smiles wider, face softening a bit, and Gavin can make out a person behind the usually stoic prince.

"We should go." The prince turns, walking off. Gavin follows after, drinking the rest of his scalding tea. He tosses the cup in a bin nearby.

The car rumbles out of the earth, and the doors open. Gavin climbs in, tossing his bag in the back. The prince pulls on the cuff, and the car starts to life.

After five hours of driving, Gavin is beginning to nod off. The prince is still perfectly alert.  _"How much fucking magic energy does he have?"_ Gavin thinks, watching the prince expertly drive. He closes his eyes, but opens them again. Despite what had just happened, he can't sleep around this man, the only thing keeping him from killing him is the red wristband on his arm.

"Sleep." The prince mumbles, turning a corner. Gavin's mind tells him not to, but his eyes are closing, and sleep comes quickly.

* * *

Richard watches Gavin fall asleep. His chest rises and falls, small puffs of breath escaping from his mouth. He chuckles quietly, reminded of his old yellow cat. The drive is quiet, the only noise the soft piano music playing in the car and Gavin's small snores. Richard sighs, wondering why he didn't just kill him in the room. His brown eyes reminded him of his brother's, a little more human than anyone else's. But Gavin's eyes also held a deep hatred, directed at Richard. And for good reason, his family had prosecuted, enslaved, and killed over half of the kingdom's no-majs, banishing them to the slums outside of the kingdom's walls. Richard and Connor had led most of those attacks.

Richard uncaps a potion, drinking all of it. He feels his energy rise again. The slums are a little over an hour away, but the skies are already dark. He drives a little faster, watching the moon rise in the sky, a sliver of silver in the sky. They have reached the rural parts of the kingdom, filled with farms and factories. The road is empty, lined by fields of crops. The walls are just in sight, looming over everything. 

Richard had never seen these walls before. The farthest his mother had ever sent him is the tenth circle out of twenty. This wall is the twentieth, the slums the unofficial twenty-first. He stops the car, the wall a few feet away. Gavin blinks his eyes open. He takes in the sight of the wall, and murmurs,

"Home sweet home."

 


	5. Slums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Gavin have been in the slums, searching for Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't know if any of this medical stuff is completely correct, I did my best! please comment below if you have corrections, and ill add them in.

Gavin watches the smoke trail from the central bonfire. The mo-majs huddle around it, shivering. Gavin listens to them whisper about the rebel force growing, or Jericho. The number of guards in the slums has grown since the last time Gavin has been here, and the number of people in the stocks with them. Despite all of that, the no-majs are still hopeful. 

"Gavin." Richard stands behind where Gavin is sitting, scarf wound tightly around his mouth.

"Anything today?" Gavin stands up from the log he's sitting on. The absence of heat on his front makes him shiver. Richard, noting it, wraps his jacket over Gavin's shoulders. He doesn't protest, he's freezing.

"No. Lets head back." Richard and Gavin turn to leave, but a man in black robes catches Gavin's arm. 

"Find him. Go to Jericho." He squeezes Gavin's palm hard, and lets go. A gust of wind blows snow in front of the man. When it clears, he's gone.

"What?" Gavin looks at his hand. A golden arrow is on his palm, pointing towards the south.

"We've found our clue." 

* * *

Richard's heart races with excitement. After weeks of combing over the slums, he has finally found a way to get to Connor. Or, well Gavin did?

"Richard, I know you're excited, but slow down-DEER-HOLY EVERLOVING FLYING FUCK-" Gavin screeches in the passenger seat, hand clamped around the door handle and Richard's arm. Richard swerves around the deer, eyes dead set straight ahead.

"No worries Gavin, I have spent twelve years driving-" They hit three soldiers, flipping the car right over them. 

"YOU WERE FUCKIGN SAYING?" Gavin shouts as the world spins out of control, then stops, on top of a cannon.

"Oops." Richard mumbles. 

"Oops is right." Gavin stands up, looking out the window. "Hey, did we-"

"Get down!" Richard sweeps Connor behind him, raising his hands up. A fiery blast decimates the surrounding area, blinding Richard despite the fact he's deflected all of the fire. Once the dust clears, a squadron of a thousand soldiers cocks their guns at Richard. Richard raises his hands slowly, looking around. Gavin is passed out behind him, head lolled to the side. Richard turns back around, the soldiers advancing. He taps the ground with his foot, and the dirt and trees rise up, creating a ten foot tall wave of dirt. He brings it down on the soldiers, most falling. Yellow dots of light flare, and the earth magicians rise up again, hurling boulders at Richard. He swats each of them to the ground, making craters in the forest floor. By now, the rest of the soldiers have dug themselves up, and are shooting at Richard. He raises a wall, but does it a little too late. Richard clutches his arm, hissing. A bullet has buried itself into his upper arm. He rips his sleeve off, raising his arm above his head. He ties the sleeve over the gunshot. 

The soldiers pull apart the earth wall, guns raised. Richard swipes his hand through the air, burning the bullets before they can reach him. He flicks his fingers up, the bullets reforming, and sends them back. Soldiers fall left and right, groaning. The scent of blood is in the air. 

"Attack!" The captain cries, brandishing his sword. He stands behind a wall of soldiers, sitting on a chair. Richard scowls, fire flaring on both sides of him. The soldiers part, making a path directly towards the captain. "Wait-what- Get back in line!" The captain squirms, panicking. Richard grabs the man by the jacket, pulling him onto his feet. He recognizes the overweight man.

"Captain Zlatko, of sector 28, you are being dismissed." Richard growls, iron shackles rising out of the ground. One wraps around his neck, two around his wrists. 

"Wait, no, stop! I hold rank above you, filthy-" He struggles, oblivious to Richard's real identity. Richard pulls down his scarf and dispels the magic glamour. The man stops struggling, mouth open wide.

"I thought so." Richard says, preparing to burn the man alive.

"Wait, god Richard, you hyperviolent, emotionless, fucker!" Gavin groans, standing shakily. "How about you don't kill everyone for once?" 

"Gavin." Richard mutters. "They are soldiers!"

"They are soldiers!" Gavin mocks him. "You've never seen your friends get drafted against their will!" Richard clenches his jaw, and the chains lower a bit. "They're innocent, Richard!" Gavin yells, angrily gesturing at the half dead squadron. "They never stood a chance against you!"

"They tried to kill us!" Richard snaps. "They tried to kill you!"

"They were forced to!" Gavin shouts, pointing to the soldiers. Each has a small circle glowing blue on their temples. He walks towards Richard.

"You think I don't know that? In this world, you can't have mercy!" He yells, eyes flashing orange. The iron links heat up, and the Captain shouts.

"That's what the Queen made you think." Gavin places a hand on Richard's arm. "I can't let her, no, you can't let her control you."

"She doesn't control me!" Richard shouts. The Queen may be cruel, but she is Richard's mother.

"She does, Richard! You know her mind magic abilities! She needs a weapon, and she found you." Gavin looks Richard in the eyes, clutching his arms, and Richard feels the lessons pounded into his brain from a young age fade away. He drops his hands, and his eyes return to the usual dull blue. He feels guilty, his promises to the Queen broken.

"I...need some time to think." He murmurs, dropping his arms. The bullet wound begins to throb again. "Come on." Richard waves his hand, and a metal tube with seats and the backpacks appear. A hole in the ground does as well. "We'll travel underground from now on."

"Good idea." Gavin sighs, relived that Richard didn't kill the whole army.

"Scum! Damn no-maj, turning our prince!" A young man rises unsteadily, raising his gun. Gavin's eyes widen, as the bullet hurtles towards him in slow motion. He hears Richard shouting, and tries to move, but his feet are planted firmly on the ground. Gavin gasps as the bullet strikes him in the stomach. Time speeds up again, and the pain in his stomach explodes. He screams, blood gushing out of his stomach. Richard rushes over to him, burning the man who shot. He takes his shirt off, winding it around his stomach. Richard is shouting something, but Gavin blacks out before he can hear it.


	6. Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Gavin finally reach Jericho.

Richard plows through the ground as fast as his magic will allow him. He glances back, Gavin's palm showing a glowing arrow pointing to the right. He makes a turn, and falls through a cliff. 

"SHit-" He hisses, thrusting out his hands. A wave of dirt rises up, enveloping the metal tube. Richard gently sets it down on the ground, then looks back at Gavin's unconscious form. "He'll save you." He mutters, mostly for himself. He raises his hands, the sheet of metal with Gavin on it rising. He shoulders both of the backpacks, and starts off towards Jericho.

Richard walks for an hour and a half before spotting a large spire with a red flag waving on it. He reaches out with his mind, searching for the familiar blue-green mind of Connor. He finds it, and taps the aura. It becomes alert, and Connor speaks in Richard's mind like old times. Richard smiles at the familiar contact.

_"Who is it?"_

_"It's Richard. Listen Connor, I need your help!"_

_"Richard? Hold on, I'm coming."_

Connor breaks the contact,  and Richard sits down. He wipes his forehead with his damp forearm. It doesn't do much but push around the sweat forming on his brow. He looks over to Gavin, who just appears to be sleeping. He sighs, slumping down. His entire body aches. He hasn't used magic for this many days in a row in a long time. 

"Richard!" Connor calls, wearing long black robes. He runs towards them, a medical team behind him. Richard rushes to his feet, hugging his brother tightly. Connor's eyes widen in shock, but he returns the hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, a tear dropping on Connor's robes.

"What for, Richard?" Connor smiles, eyes wet as well.

"I didn't believe you, but when she told me to take your core, I knew you were right." Richard shakes in Connor's arms. "I'm sorry for not believing in you."

"It wasn't your fault." 

"Sir! We need to get this man back to the hospital immediately." A medic shouts, loading Gavin onto a gurney.

"Right." Connor shouts back, in business mode now. "Richard, we need to go." Richard's mind snaps back to Gavin.

"Let's go." The medical team rushes off to the town.

* * *

Gavin opens his eyes, groggily blinking the crust out of them. A bright green LED screen tells him it is 10:17 pm. He groans, the feeling rushing back into his body. An IV is in his arm, and bandages wrap the lower half of his abdomen. His stomach throbs, and the needle in his wrist aches as well. His mind is foggy, and he can hardly muster the strength to sit up without vomiting,  but when he does, he's glad he could. Richard is slouched at the end of the bed, sleeping peacefully. His hair is rumpled, and he's wearing hospital issue clothes instead of his fancy jackets and silk gloves. Gavin's eyes refocus on the lack of gloves. Richard's hands are marred with scars. 

"Good to see you're awake." A nurse walks into the room, a tray clamped in his hands. He holds a clipboard under his arm. He sets the tray down on a little stand on the bed, and steps around Richard, brandishing his clipboard. "How are you feeling?"

"Shit." Gavin mumbles, head throbbing.

"And how would you rate that on a scale from one to ten, one being the worst and ten being the best?"

"Three." Gavin grunts.

"Do you have any pain from anywhere other than your wound?"

"Head." Gavin gestures up to his head. The nurse scribbles something down, then folds the clipboard under his arm and tucks the pen behind his ear.

"Do not eat this. This is for your friend over there. You are being supplied nutrition from that IV." He points up. "Tell me if you need any assistance. Just press the button there." He points to a red button on the right hand side of the bed. He walks out of the room. Gavin's head hurts more. He lays back down, and waits for Richard to wake up.

* * *

Richard wakes up to the bright fluorescent lights of the hospital. Gavin flicks through channels in the bed, skipping through news report after news report. 

"The prince-"

"Jericho-"

"Prince Richar-"

"Heir of-"

"The Queen's-"

Gavin lets out a frustrated sigh, pressing the change channel button once more. The channel lands on some cartoon show. Gavin smiles a bit, resting the remote back down on the table.

"Ughh." Richard groans. His neck is stiff from sleeping on the bed frame. He stretches, bones and joints popping everywhere. 

"Morning, asshole." Gavin greets Richard. Richard smiles, standing.

"Well enough to cuss me out again?" Richard walks around the bed, picking up the tray. He takes a long sip of the water cup. His mouth tastes like death. He coughs, and shoves the toast in his mouth.

"Yeah. Your brother's a real miracle." Gavin leans back in the bed. Richard sits down next to him, shoving a waffle into his mouth.

"Mhh kmmohhh." Richard mumbles around the waffle. Gavin smacks him, laughing, then winces. 

"Laughing hurts." He groans, placing a hand on his abdomen.

"Don't do that." Connor pushes the door open, white coat on his shoulders. "How are you, Gavin? Richard, did you sleep on the bed frame again?" Connor puts his hands on his hips.

"No..."

"Yes." Gavin cuts in. "How long have I been out?"

"About two and a half days." Connor sits down on a swivel chair. "You'll need to stay in here for about a week longer, and stay out of any hard activities for a few months after that. You will also need someone to sponge bathe you. You can choose who, but don't do it yourself. You run a risk of breaking the wound again. " He looks down at Gavin's bandage. "I'll change that." He pulls some bandages from a cabinet, and cuts the old ones off. The wound is not bleeding anymore, but still red and sensitive. Connor works quickly, placing the gauze on the wound, and wrapping the bandages over it. He tapes them closed. 

"Thanks, Connor." Richard says. 

"No problem, little bro." Connor ruffles Richard's hair affectionately. He opens the door to the room. "Food will be up in a few hours. I'll bring in another bed."

"Thank you...Connor." Gavin mumbles the prince's name. Connor turns around.

"Thank you for being with my little brother." He smiles and winks, shutting the door. Gavin turns to Richard, who's face is flushed.

"Richard?" He asks, placing a hand on Richard's arm. He hisses, drawing it back. His bicep is boiling.

"It's nothing!" Richard mumbles , sitting down. Never in his life has Gavin seen the prince blush. Or smile for that matter. He leans back onto his pillows, reveling at that fact. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royals launch an attack on Jericho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KEEP PRESSING POST WO PREVIEW IM SO SORRY!!!!

The next few weeks pass by slowly. Gavin and Richard pass the time by watching reruns and the news, playing cards, annoying the shit out of each other, and sleeping. When Gavin sleeps, Richard goes to meetings about the revolution and Jericho. Surprisingly, there are fifty magician sympathizers in the city. They built the city from the ground. The other one thousand, five hundred, train if they are able bodied, over the age of sixteen and under the age of forty five. There is a large square where the citizens train.

The sounds of staffs and swords smacking and clanging wakes Gavin up. He rolls over, covering his ears, then sits up quickly. It's his last day in the hospital. He almost shakes with excitement. He can eat and drink and walk now! He rolls out of bed, smiling when he stretches and there is no pain. He checks the now healed wound. It's slightly raised purplish scar tissue, but doesn't tear or ache when he stretches anymore.

"Fuck yeah!" He whispers to himself, feeling like a new person. He runs a lap around the room, and then stops, out of breath. The door clicks open while his is hunched over, panting, and Connor and Richard walk through. Richard holds a coffee and two heavy coats. Gavin notices the usual gloves are off. He didn't ask the last time he saw them, and is curious.

"Congratulations, Gavin! You have been completely healed! You are now free to go explore Jericho. Have fun today! I'm clearing little bro's schedule too, so you guys can have fun in the town. If ya know what I mean." He winks, nudging Richard. Richard shoves Connor out the room. He slams the door and turns back around. He holds the coffee in his hands.

"So. I was thinking we could go get some lunch?" He trails off, face red. Gavin grins, feeling happy and light.

"Of course, you asshole! Let's fucking go!" He cheers, snatching the coffee out of Richard's hands. Richard laughs along with Gavin, draping his long red coat over his shoulders.

"Indeed."

* * *

They spent the day exploring Jericho, which was mainly houses and farms. Richard buys a cake, after seeing Gavin drool on the window for it, and a new pair of leather gloves. The days are getting colder, and Richard wants to cover his hands. He tugs the soft leather on, but Gavin places a hand on his.

"What happened here?" He pulls back the glove, revealing scarred hands. Richard's eyes trace over each of the scars, remembering what happened for each one. 

"I cut myself with my sword." He points to a long one across his palm. "This one was from slipping and falling while holding a knife." Gavin winces at that. Richard sighs, and gestures to all the rest. "And these were from my mother, the Queen." Gavin's eyes widen, and he lifts his hand up.

"She cut you?" 

"It was all part of our training. Connor and I were made to spar every week. The loser would get a punishment. For Connor, it was never physical. He could heal that. For me, she almost always cut my hands or arms. Occasionally the broken bone or iron brand." Richard runs a hand through his hair. "I would never actually be injured permanently, but it always hurt. Connor got the worse end of the deal. He lost most of the time, and each time, the Queen would make him live his nightmare, over and over, until he passed out or couldn't scream anymore." Richard represses a shudder. He rubs the scars, feeling them prickle.

"Oh." Is all Gavin can say. He rubs his hands as well. He stares at his lap, the casual mood killed now. The air stands still, and it feels like time does too. Richard breaks the silence by asking Gavin a question.

"Where did you get those?" He asks, poking a scar tracing from above Gavin's nose to his jaw. Gavin brushes the scar.

"That was from my father." He mumbles. "I took some bread from the pantry when I wasn't supposed to. He belted me with the buckle." 

"I see. Something we have in common then." They sit in a comfortable silence, eating bits of cake and drinking coffee. The sun sinks over the horizon. The sky fades fro orange to purple to blue to black. The stars smatter the sky like freckles. As Gavin smiles, a real smile, the world seems to grind to a halt for Richard. 

His heart begins to beat quicker, not unlike when he exercised hard. His stomach was twisted up in knots, and had a fluttery feeling to it. 

_"Connor?"_

_"Yeah, bro?"_

_"I feel weird."_

_"Strange, are you sick?"_

_"I_ _don't think so. I feel fine, but not fine at the same time. Especially when I'm around Gavin."_

_"That's what's called love, little brother. It's harder for you to feel, because you're more god than human. Enjoy it."_

Connor severs the connection, and Richard is left alone with his thoughts. 

He doesn't have much time to wade in them though, because the dark night sky lights up with fire and screams. Richard shoots to his feet, looking around. Gavin follows, pulling a small knife from his jacket.

_**Hello, my darling son. How long it has been!** _


	8. Battle for Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle ensues, in Richard's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for a while, I was really busy.

Explosions at the front of the town rock the earth, making Gavin stumble. Richard is shouting something to Connor, but Gavin can't hear it.

"-to church!" Richard shouts, grabbing Gavin's hands. 

"What?" Gavin yells back, another explosion bursting behind them.

"Get to the church!" Richard shouts again, pushing Gavin towards the large building. "Connor and I will get you when it's safe!"

"But-" Gavin protests, turning back around.

"GET OVER THERE NOW!" Richard shouts, eyes blazing. Gavin nods, turning towards the spire stretching towards the sky. He runs as quickly as his out of shape body can.

* * *

 

Richard turns towards the army bursting through the gates. Soldiers shout from both sides, swords clanging and gunshots piercing the sky.

_"Richard!"_

Connor's voice rings through his head.

_"Connor! Are you ok?"_

_"Yes, but I need your help. No normal man is strong enough to take down even a soldier. I can't hold them down for long! Come help me, please!"_

_"I'm on it."_

Richard cuts the connection, whirling around to face his mother.

"Hello, son." Her lips curl up at the sight of Richard's face. His legs are still, his arms stiff. He can't move. "Have you gotten this teenage rebellion out of you? How do you feel? Better?" 

All Richard can do is scowl. Even his vocal cords are frozen.

"Good, good. Now, son, it is time to come home." She waves a hand, and Richard's legs begin to move. He walks towards the Queen. He pulls at his legs, but they march on. He tries to open his mouth, to say anything, but it remains closes. He touches his magic, but is stopped by a blue shield.

_"Richard! Where are you? They'll break through any minute now. The whole town is in danger! You need t..."_

 

Connor's connection fizzles out.

"You'll need to deal with that brother of yours." The Queen muses. "Perhaps you could burn him?" Richard's eyes flare, and one of his arms comes free. He pulls back, fist connecting with her face. The Queen stumbles backwards, her grip on Richard weakening. Richard jumps back, a purple shell encasing his body.

"I am not afraid of you." He growls, voice shaking.

"Didn't I teach you not to lie?" She tuts, shaking her head. "Your voice and your body are trembling at the mere sight of me, Richard. You were always the more cowardly brother. How _will_ you defeat me?" She sneers at Richard, eyes burning electric blue.  At the sight of her eyes, Richard's entire body buzzes, telling him to back down, to apologize. 

"I-I-"

"Tell me! Do tell!" Richard takes a step back.

"Stay-"

"Stop moving, Richard." Her voice turns cold, and Richard's limbs freeze in place. His body shakes as her eyes grow brighter. She reaches out, placing a hand on Richard's forehead. "You have been very bad. I think you need some discipline." Her nails dig into Richard's scalp, and her eyes flash almost white. 

Richard opens his eyes. He sees his entire body from up above. He tries to move his hand, but nothing happens. 

It hits him.

The Queen is in his body.

* * *

 

Gavin opens the door to the church. A young sky magician pushes him towards a hatch in the floor. He climbs down the ladder into a large basement stocked with survival supplies. He is handed a pillow and a sleeping pack and shown to a small square on the  floor. He sits down, thinking about Richard. He knows he can handle himself, but Gavin still worries. Something in the pit of his stomach is telling him something isn't right.

Gavin tosses and turns on the sleeping pack, the feeling in his stomach only growing.

"Uch, fuck." He groans, finally getting up. His stomach does flips in his abdomen, making Gavin wince. He runs his hands through his hair. A voice suddenly shoots through Gavin's mind, making him jump.

_"Ga-vin-need-hel-Richard"_

Gavin's eyes shoot open. He scrambles to his feet, running for the ladder. He crawls up the ladder, bursting out of the church. The town is in flames. His eyes dart around wildly, searching for the familiar figure of Richard. He spots him standing on a building. His arms are crossed, and blue magic flares around him. Gavin runs for the building, dodging soldiers fighting and random patches of flame. He scales the building, heart pumping in his head, and runs up to Richard. He pauses, looking at Richard again. He seems totally fine. Healthy, unscathed. Then he turns around.

**"Who is this maggot?"**

The Queen's voice echoes from Richard's mouth. Gavin's mouth opens, then closes. He steps backwards, but his foot touches air. He's backed up against the edge of the building.

**"Ah, I see. He's the one who clouded your vision, Richard."**

Richard's lips curl up in an uncharacteristic sneer.

**"He dies, then."**

Richard's hands blaze red, and the roof burns. Gavin is frozen in place, eyes still trained on Richard's eyes.

"Richard?" He murmurs, the fire not even touching him. 

**"Tch. The old fashioned way then."**

Richard's hands shoot out, grabbing Gavin by the neck. Gavin gasps, his airway closing up. He struggles, but Richard's hands are like vises. He begins to choke, vision going dark.

"Fuck-Richar-wake...up!" He chokes out before his eyes close.

* * *

Richard, for the first time in his life, doesn't know what to do. His mother is strangling Gavin with his own body while he's floating above his own body with no way to take it back. This, he thinks, is what Connor called panic. He does as Gavin would have done.

"Fuck!" He shouts, kicking at the air. The Queen had purposely never trained him in the mind, because she wanted to have control over him at all times. "Think!" He yells, slapping himself. He remembers when he had taken over other's minds. He had gone inside of their heads. He takes a deep breath, then shoots forwards, towards the back of his head.

Richard is inside a large white space, filled with neat, orderly pathways, buildings, and doors. He opens a door to the palace, and inside is a scene of his training as a child. He shuts the door as Connor screams, arm burning. Richard continues down the hallway, opening the occasional door. As he goes farther forward, the memories shift to him as an older person. Later, memories of Gavin begin to mix in. Soon, he reaches a black double door. He pushes the doors open, and the Queen stands in the middle, shrouded in blue magic. She chants steadily, and her eyes glow blue. Her usually neat, orderly hair flows above her head. Richard rushes forwards, trying to break the magic, but the blue light throws him back. He hits the ground, coughing.

"Richard." A ghostly version of the Queen drifts in front of Richard, a wicked grin twisting her lips. Richard flinches. "How brave of you to come here! But you shouldn't have meddled." She raises a hand, and Richard chokes, blue light strangling him. "You have been very bad. Discipline is in order." The grip tightens, and Richard sees spots mottling his vision. He extends his hands, a weak orange light flickering around his hands. The Queen laughs. "A good effort." She throws him again. "But you will never be able to defeat me." Richard scurries backwards, back hitting the wall. His hands glow with purple light, but when the Queen picks him up by the throat again, the light disappears. 

_Don't fight back._

His legs still.

_Don't struggle._

His arms drop.

"Good." The Queen purrs. "Watch now, my dear son. This is what happens to maggots." She turns Richard towards Gavin, who is lying on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth and his nose. She kicks him, and he groans. His arms are cut in several places.

"Ugh..." Gavin turns, coughing. Richard's heart tightens. He goes still in the Queen's grip. Gavin flips to his back. He locks eyes with Richard.

"What... are...you doing? Ass..." He trails off, eyes closing. Richard's legs jerk.

"Now, Richard, he dies!" The Queen exclaims, drawing a sword. She raises it, and begins to bring it down.

Everything disappears.

Richard's vision goes black. His vocal cords are ripped raw from screaming, but all Richard feels is rage. The Queen is blown away from Richard's mind, far, far away. Everything is black.

Everything except for Gavin.

 


	9. Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has an inner demon.

Gavin watches Richard fall to his knees, black smoke coming out of every orifice in his body. He screams, a horrible, grating sound, making Gavin's hair stand on end. The pressure coming off of Richard keeps Gavin glued to the ground. The smoke begins to swirl around Richard's body, forming a cloak-like veil. He stops screaming, and his hands fall by his sides. Richard opens his eyes, standing slowly. Gavin looks at Richard's eyes.

They are solid black.

Gavin shudders at the sight, a wave of unease rolling through him. He struggles to his feet.

"Richard?" He manages, his voice weak and shaky. Richard turns to face him. His eyes narrow, as if he was trying to recall Gavin. Gavin stretches out a hand. "It's me, dipshit!" He grabs Richard's arm. "Wake up, Richard!" Gavin shouts, voice breaking. Richard only stares blankly at Gavin.

"Gavin. Please step out of the way." Connor appears behind Gavin, blazing with light.

"Connor?" Gavin whirls around.

"I feared this would come to pass. Gavin, you need to move." Connor commands Gavin, the white light around him swirling faster.

"No! What are you going to do to him?" Gavin stands unsteadily. 

"I need to purge him!" Connor attempts to sweep aside Gavin.

"What are you really going to do?" Gavin moves with Connor, pain searing each step.

"Exactly that! Move, Gavin! You don't know what he's gotten him self into."

"No!" Gavin pushes Connor back weakly. Connor snarls, shoves Gavin out of the way, lunging for Richard. 

"Richard-" Connor is stopped. He coughs, blood bleeding through his robes. Richard pulls a black sword out from Connor's gut. The white light disappears, leaving only darkness. The darkness becomes suffocating, making Gavin fall to his knees. Gavin pulls himself over to Connor's body, now disintegrating slowly. No blood is anywhere.

"You are my heart. You will not be harmed." Richard's voice has a strange quality to it. 

"What are you doing, Richard?" Gavin shouts, tears pouring from his eyes. "Wake up, asshole!"

"I _am_ awake." Richard responds, a cruel smile twisting his mouth. "You will never leave me." He reaches for Gavin. but stops when he hears a shout.

"Get him!" The Queen's shrill voice saves Gavin from Richard's grasp. Soldiers flood the streets, shouting. Richard just huffs in annoyance, and swipes a hand in front of himself. The soldiers fall, ripped apart from the inside. The Queen backs up, tripping over her own feet.

"Richard! Stop!" Gavin screams as he watches the soldiers fall. Blood covers the building, a pile of corpses at the bottom. He gags at the sight, more tears welling up in his eyes. He turns around, and spots Richard holding the Queen up by her neck.

"Richard, I command you to stop! I am your mother and-" A tendril wraps around her mouth. Richard lifts her up.

"Safe..." He repeats as he stretches a hand out. Gavin takes a deep breath in.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit_

Gavin jumps in front of the Queen, sword piercing his stomach instead of hers.  _Not a fuckign again,_ he groans internally. He can feels the sword erode his body. Richard falls backwards, staring at what he had done.

Richard lets out a low wail, so different from the scream he let out before. This wail makes Gavin's chest ache. The black smoke bleeds out of his body and the town, leaving just the beautiful day they were having not long ago. Richard drags himself over to Connor, then Gavin.

"Gavin-I'm so sorry-I-you're dying." He stutters, in a broke voice, so different from his usual calm. Tears pour from his eyes, falling on Gavin's face.

"Yeah...asshole..." Gavin mumbles, last ounces of his strength draining away. "No....shit..." His stomach comes off in black ashes, the wound making its way towards the rest of Gavin's body. He closes his eyes, welcoming whatever awaited him at the end of it all.

_**Well, well, well! How beautiful! That just made me shed a tear, how wonderful!** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait time and short chapter.  
> But, on the other side, guess who it is!


	10. Elijah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah Kamski makes a dramatic appearance.

The ground rumbles, making Richard stumble and fall. The voice begins to laugh, loud and chilling. All the light seems to be sucked out of the world, turning the bright day gray. The light condenses into a ball, then in a flash, disappears, leaving a man in flowing black robes, a hood drawn over his head. White details adorn the hems and chest of the robes. He flicks a wrist, and a woman floats over to him, carrying a staff in her hands. He takes the staff, brushing his fingers against the clover shaped top.

"Who...are...you?" Richard grits his teeth, all of his wounds from the takeover aching.

"Oh, yes." The man pulls the hood from his face, revealing a familiar face, bright blue eyes piercing Richard. His hair is tied up in a knot. "Remember me?"

It's Elijah Kamski, the red eyed king. 

"Here, I'll show you the goods." His eyes flash red, and he chuckles. "That was quite a show. How dramatic, brother vs brother. And darkness always wins!" He laughs again, fake wiping a tear. "How fitting." He glances at Gavin and Connor's ashes. "This won't do. I need you three alive." His eyes burn red again, and the ashes floating away in the wind compress together, forming Gavin, whole and hale.

"Wha-where-" Richard tackles him, crying harder. He ignores the blood gushing out of several of his wounds and squeezes Gavin harder. "Phuck-Stop-ribsribsribsribs-" Richard pulls away, scrubbing the tears off his face.

"How touching. Now for your brother." Elijah gestures in Connor's direction, ands ashes form him again. Richard turns, tears flowing freely.

"Connor-" Connor stops Richard. 

"That wasn't you. It was my fault I couldn't stop it." 

"Good, good. We must go now." Elijah claps his hands. Richard's cuts seal up, and a chariot appears. "Well? Get in." The woman opens the door. Richard steps forwards, glancing at the woman.

"Chloe?" He whispers, recognizing his governess instantly.

"Hello, Richard. Please get in the carriage." Her voice is monotone, lacking life and feeling. Her eyes are dark and her face betrays no emotion.

"A failed experiment. Well?" Elijah dismisses Chloe, stepping inside the carriage. Richard, Gavin, and Connor step in warily. The carriage is clean and luxurious. Elijah sips from a glass of wine another Chloe handed him. Richard awkwardly holds his tea as Connor sips his coffee and Gavin chugs his beer. The tension could be cut by a knife. The carriage sweeps over the kingdom as life carries on as usual, oblivious to what had happened in that distant outpost of a town.

The carriage lands at the foot of the palace. Elijah steps out, robes sweeping behind him. The gates crash open, guards shouting, but they all fall silent at a glance.

"Perfect. Just like I remembered, right, Chloe?" He grins, soaking in the sight of the white and gray palace.

"Of course, King Elijah." Chloe says, monotonous as ever. Richard takes another look at her. Was everything a lie, then?

"Let's get started." With a flick of the wrist, Richard finds himself hanging by a post from his arms.

"What-" He protests, tugging on the chains. "What is this?"

"Answer us!" Connor chimes in

"Hey! What the fuck, let me down!" Gavin shouts, thrashing around in his constraints. Elijah barely spares a glance at him. 

"Shhh. Your voices are quite grating." He beckons a Chloe, who takes his robes off, leaving nothing but a loose pair of pants. His arms are covered in spells and seals, each one denoting a different a different attack or shield. A Chloe approaches Richard with a short ceremonial knife. He shies away from the blade, but she slashes the back of his neck, collecting the blood in a small cup. The cut stings as Richard's hair flops back down on it. The Chloe does the same to Connor and Gavin, who now has no voice. He kicks the Chloe in the chest, cursing silently. The Chloe silently catches his foot, pinning it to the post. She does the same with the other.

"Master." She offers the cup to Elijah, who takes it silently. His tattoos begin to glow, and the palace sinks into the ground. The panicked screams of curious nobles grow in volume and then fall silent, dead. Gavin's eyes widen, and Connor begins to chant desperately.

"Nope!" Elijah mumbles, and a gag appears on Connor's mouth. Richard's mind races as he tries to think of a way out. "No way out." Elijah mumbles. As the palace sinks lower, a large circle appears, a complex pattern drawn on it.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Richard shouts, straining against his bonds. 

"Sorry kid, but you don't need to know that." Elijah smiles. He stands still as Chloe slices a circle into his back, copying the pattern on the circle over the tattoos. Elijah then takes the cup, tossing it into the air. The blood is seemingly sucked from the air into his back. 

Elijah screams, the sound grating, like nails on a chalkboard. It makes Richard's blood boil, a horrible sound. He turns around, hair off kilter and a crazed look in his eyes. 

"Perfect. Now, this will hurt a lot." He lunges for Richard and Connor at the same time, wedging his fingers in the cuts Chloe made. Richard screams, and kicks out wildly. The pain is blinding and shoots through his entire body. As Elijah pulls the small red organ out, Richard's vision goes white. His arms and legs go numb. His brain buzzes, wobbling like jelly. His throat is torn raw from screaming, and all his previously healed wounds reopen. As Elijah retracts his hands, his mind clears slightly, but his entire body throbs. He opens his eyes, seeing Elijah drop the organs on a dish.

"Now you." He points towards Gavin.

 _Do something, idiot!_ His mind clears instantly, but his body won't obey.  _Do something!_ He manages a quiet and scratchy,

"No..."

Elijah plunges his hand into Gavin's chest, and the scream elicited from Gavin chills Richard. It rips its way through the magic, pure unadulterated pain. He screams at Elijah retracts his hand, a pulsing golden heart in it. Richard's heart begins to gnaw at his chest. The pain grows each passing second. Gavin hangs from the post, limp and unmoving. 

"Gavin!" His voice is hoarse and quiet. Connor hangs unconscious as well. "Connor!" Neither of them respond. 

"You will most likely die. Good luck to you." Elijah's voice trickles in over Richard's thoughts. Elijah places the cores on his tongue, swallowing them whole. He holds the golden heart in his hand, bringing it to his chest. He pushes his hand in, the hand and heart slipping easily in. As he does so, a low moan comes from Gavin. Richard opens his mouth to speak, but his vocal cords are shot.  Richard can't feel anything anymore. As Elijah glows with a golden light, the last dregs of Richard's energy slips away. His vision fades to black.


	11. Red-Eyed King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has to quickly learn how to use magic.

Gavin feels empty. That's the only way to describe it. Empty. Something is missing, but he just can't put his finger on it. He feels fine, everything is whole and unscathed, but something deep inside him aches.

"Fuck." He doesn't even notice himself hit the ground or talking. He glances around, spotting Richard and Connor on the ground next to him. Richard's temple is bloodied, and Connor's eyes are glazed over. Gavin has many many memories of the two men together, but can't remember their significance.

_Lover, Friend,_ he thinks, but the words holds no meaning. 

The man, Elijah Kamski stands in front of him, air swirling around him. He's screaming, quite loud actually. The markings on his body are red, and several cuts burst open, showering the ground in blood. Gavin aches more at the sight of the man. He doesn't know why. The man's screaming gets hoarse, and he begins to cough up blood. He spins around, eyes wild. 

"You-I need your heart-" He lunges for Gavin, wrapping his hands soundly around his neck. Gavin looks the man directly in the eye. 

_Be afraid. You're dying._ Gavin isn't afraid. He can't feel anything anyway. It would be quick. He closes his eyes, welcoming death. 

Kamski screeches, and Gavin's eyes shoot open. 

"Fuck!" He gasps as something separates from Kamski, making the man fall backwards. A golden figure steps out from Kamski's body, plunging into Gavin. Gavin goes from feeling everything to nothing in a split second. Gavin shouts as the magic begins to flow into him. The surge is intoxicating. He now understands where the saying 'drunk on power' comes from. He relishes the waves of magic rolling through his body, then remembers Richard and Connor, laying perhaps dead on the floor.

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up," He prays, prodding the two with his fingers. 

_Come on, do the fucking thing!_ He thinks, feeling the magic rush out of his body into Richard and Connor.  He breathes a sigh of relief as Richard's wounds close and his breathing becomes even. Connor's eyes brighten, then shut again, slipping unconscious. Gavin relaxes, but Elijah's voice brings his back to attention.

"YOU!" Elijah screams, eyes wild, hair disheveled, and body dripping blood. He looks like he's seen hell. "Chloe!" He shouts. Three appear at his side, pressing fingers into three veins. They shrivel, drying up, and disintegrate, while Elijah heals, wounds closing, and stands up straight again. "What can you do against me? I am millennia older and stronger than you. You could never hope to kill me!" He growls, spreading his arms. White bolts of lightning rain down upon Gavin, who stands, frozen.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck_

What would Richard do? Gavin thinks frantically. Fire? He thrusts out his hands, and a weak plume of flame sputters out of his hands. Elijah just scoffs and blasts a wall of fire that Gavin narrowly dodges.

_Ok, not that._

Gavin reaches for combat magic, thinking that it's more his style. He's been to his fair share of brawls. He yelps as a purple avatar encases him, lifting him a good thirty feet off the ground. 

"Ok, fuck yeah!" He whoops, slamming his fists into the ground. The ground breaks apart and flips towards Elijah like a wave. "Suck my ass!"

"Weak." Elijah slaps the earth down. He grows as well, rising fifty feet, a red shell encasing his body. "You'll need to do better than that." 

A bead of sweat drips down Gavin's neck as Elijah brings two giant red fists down onto his head.

"Shit!" He braces himself, arms straining as he tries to keep the two arms from crushing him. 

_What do I do what do I do fuckfuckfuccccckkkkk_

Gavin pushes Elijah back, panting. What is a good weapon to keep basically a god at bay?

Gun.

Gavin suddenly has two machine guns in his hands. He opens fire, and the red avatar plants a water shield, crushing all the bullets. 

"I will take that soul back!" Elijah shouts, blue smoke swirling around his feet. Gavin recognized the smoke. It's the same magic that the queen uses. 

"Oh no the fuck you don-" Gavin is cut off as the magician wraps his brain. It squeezes, and his eyes roll back in his head.

* * *

Gavin has watched his fair share of anime, and he is hoping for some magic power of friendship, love, nakama bullshit to happen. He is currently inside his own goddamn mind, which would be cool, except the red-eyed king himself is standing in front of him, trying to rip his soul out of his chest again. He shouts as a wave of fire singes his eyebrows. 

"Give to to me!" The king bellows, dual wielding knives. He lunges for Gavin, who holds a pistol. A motherfucking pistol. He has all the magic in the world, and all it can do is give him a  _pistol._  

"Fuck you!" Gavin shouts back, panting. Some good ol' Naruto style nakama bullshit would be great right about now, like a nice power up, or Richard just appeared next to him and they would smack this stylish but insane man back to the cave he came from. "That fucking  _hurt_ the last time!" 

Elijah doesn't say anything, just lunges for Gavin, who narrowly dodges the knife. It nicks his neck, and smarts, making Gavin smack a hand over it, hissing. 

"Ok, that's fucking it!" Gavin aims the pistol, hitting Elijah's leg. Elijah keeps on running.

_What the fuck???_

Gavin yelps, turning around, and running. He's getting his ass handed to him in his own mind. How embarrassing. He turns around, aiming for the chest, but misses, only grazing the man's stomach. Kamski runs faster. 

_Someone, help, I'm going to fucking die!_

"This is your mind, Gavin! I know you don't have much experience with this, but  _use it!"_ A voice calls from far away.

"Oh, fuck you-" Gavin begins, "-wait."

"Do it, you idiot!" The voice shouts, becoming more distant. Kamski looms over Gavin's shoulder.

"Ummm, put chains on him?" Gavin shouts. He hears the clink of metal, and a loud thump. Kamski is bound and gagged behind him, struggling loudly.

"Fuck yeah!" Gavin mentally thanks Naruto. Nakama bullshit did come through. He kneels in front of Kamski, pulling the gag out. "Why did you kidnap us?"

"A soul. I needed your soul and the magic to bind it to my body." Elijah spits, chains clanking.

"Why did you need a soul?" 

"You didn't know what it was like when I lost my brother." He hisses, eyes wild. " I lost my mind because of his that soul he took with him. I tried killing myself in every way possible, suffocation, drowning, burning, a gunshot, bleeding out, overdose, stabbing, but the dark magic kept me alive. When I tried to rip out my core, the magic kept it in. You don't know how much pain I went through." Elijah's eyes are angry, full of hatred and pain.

"Still, that doesn't mean you can just fucking kill all these people!" Gavin protests, chains tightening around Elijah as he clenches his hand. 

"If you felt your soul die, you would feel that that was justified too." Elijah growls. "I raised all the prisoners again anyways. Daniel, the original dark magician had several ancient manuscripts of using Darkness to revive people and create new bodies. That was how the Chloes were made. it took five hundred years to perfect his craft for no-majs. Souls are much harder to create than cores."

"Why?" Gavin stands up, pointing the gun at Elijah's head. "How the fuck could you do that?"

"So I could have my soul back." Elijah smiles bitterly. "The pain is enough to make you think anything is justified. Besides, you should be thanking me. You are the best thing I've ever made. Perfectly functional, with a soul, and free thinking. Brother."

Gavin drops the gun, the world spinning around him.

_Brother?_

"Stop...Tell me the truth!" Gavin screams, raising the man into the air. Elijah begins to choke, a small smile on his face. "Fucker! Tell me! What do you fucking mean?" 

"Exactly...what...I said. You...are...my....brother." Elijah chokes out.

_A lie. All of this. A lie. I'm a dead body raised by Elijah Kamski, with a fake soul, in a fake body, with a fake mind._

"No! I'm not! I'm Gavin Reed, I have a family! My mother gave birth to me, I'm not a dead body from two thousand years ago!"

"You...are." Elijah points at Gavin's arm. The skin flickers, revealing a flash of necromancy patterns on his skin. Gavin sinks to his knees. 

"I...." Gavin scrambles for the gun. He raises it to his head. 

"I think not, Gavin Reed Kamski." Elijah pulls his hand up, suddenly free from the chains. "We can be together again, brother."

"NO!" Gavin thrashes around. "LET ME GO!"

"I will, after I take your soul." Elijah grips his knives, one in his hand and one in between his teeth. He reaches for Gavin's chest, hands shaking. "The pain will be gone... after two thousand long years." He mutters. Gavin eyes the knife in his mouth. He lunges for it, as Elijah plunges the knife into his chest, and slashes the core out of his body. He catches it, hand shrouded in light magic. The smoke coming from Elijah's body hisses as it touches the light. 

"You can rest easy." Gavin mutters, dropping the core on the ground. He steps on it, crushing it with a hiss. Elijah goes limp, crashing to the floor. Gavin finishes the job, slitting Elijah's throat. He collapses back on the ground, the pain from the knife in his chest rushing back to him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh boy, here we are, at long last. The ending will be coming up soon.


	12. Red Eyed Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The glorious end.

Richard watches the bloodstain grow on Gavin's abdomen. He presses his hands over it, desperately trying to staunch the wound. 

"Gavin, don't you dare die. Gavin, you can't leave me here!" Richard sobs, bending over Gavin's body. Slowly, Gavin's eyes open, and he croaks out a few words.

"Hard...to explain. I'm...not real...make this...kingdom...better."

"What do you mean? Gavin! Stay with me!" Richard cries, burying his face into Gavin's chest. "Don't leave me!"

"I...won't be...leaving...you...entirely...come...closer." Gavin mumbles. Richard does so, and Gavin presses a weak kiss to Richard's lips. "I leave...you...my...soul. You'll...see...what happened...really." Gavin's eyes flutter shut as a golden figure floats out of Gavin's body. It embraces Richard.

Richard gasps as Gavin's feelings and memories flood his body in full force.

_"You'll be the one. Welcome home, brother."_

_"This is your family."_

_"Come here, Gavin! You need to be disciplined."_

_"Hang him up. Ten days."_

_"Come back, you little asshole!"_

_"Please, I need your help."_

_"Be careful. I don't want the royals busting in here."_

_"I don't want you wearing anymore booty shorts."_

As the memories of Richard begin, he begins to cry harder. Harder than he ever thought possible. Many emotions flooded his body, too many to count, as he felt anger, sadness, fear, but in multitudes, happiness, excitement, joy,  _love._

_"...necromancy..."_

_"You are my best creation."_

"Good...bye." Gavin whispers as the last breaths press out of his body.

"Goodbye." Richard murmurs, placing a hand on Gavin's body as the magical skin peels back, revealing another body with tattoos and markings covering it up to his neck. He lets a gentle flame begin and watches as it consumes Gavin. 

A gentle breeze blows across the palace courtyard as Richard closes his eyes. He can almost pretend that it's like when he was a child, and he'd play with Connor and Chloe in the grass. He opens his eyes, watching the ashes blow away in the wind.

"Richard...? What happened?" Connor groans, opening his eyes slowly. "Where's Gavin?" Richard swipes a hand across his eyes, drying them,

"I'll explain later. The war was won. That's all that matters now."

* * *

Winter is coming around once again. Richard stands on the balcony, gazing across the kingdom. The streets glow with magic lights and are adorned with festive decorations. The air smells like joy. Richard's heart swells as he listens to the carolers traveling the streets.

"Your majesty, I brought some cookies from the kitchen." Alice, the new trainee opens the door with a plate of frosted sugar cookies. "For your visit today." She offers him some.

"Thank you, Alice. Have a few for yourself too." He scoops up five, bundling them up in a napkin. 

"I will, sir. Have a good day today." She cheerily skips out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Richard gazes in the mirror, still marveling over his red eyes. Richard opens his wardrobe, pulling out the blue jacket he wore when he left. He tugs it on, fingering a small burn mark on the collar. He smiles as he remembers the adventures he and Gavin went on. He pockets the cookies and pushes open the door. All over the palace, servants rush around, preparing for today's party. Food is rushed around on large trays and servants stand on ladders, hanging decorations.

"Good morning, my lord."

"Have a good day, your Majesty!"

"Hello, sir!"

"Good morning, King Richard!"

"Hello, my King!"

Servants chime in. Richard waves and smiles, winding a black wool scarf he found in the pocket around his face.

"Good morning to you all too. I'll see you soon." He replies, opening the door to the garage. Connor is already waiting,  bundled up similar to Richard. His eyes are a more muted red.

"Let's get going. He doesn't like it when you're late." Connor and Richard walk out the door towards the courtyard.

The bird shaped bench with the words,

_Gavin Reed_

_Not at all sweet, certainly tart,_

_He's the reason the King has a Heart._

The bench sits in the middle of the courtyard. A light dusting of snow covers it. Richard places a hand on it, and the snow melts off. 

"I'll leave you." Connor turns and walks off towards a tree fifty yards away. Richard places the cookies down on the bench.

"I kept my promise, Gavin. I hope that this was the kingdom you wanted. These eyes of mine...I'll use them to make this kingdom better." Richard takes a deep breath, tears welling up again. He scrubs them away, voice cracking. "I won't lie. I thought of using necromancy to get you back. But, that would never...be you. Even though you're... well. I...I hope you're happy up there, Gavin. I'll never stop loving you." Richard lies back, rubbing tears from his eyes. 

The snow falls harder on the town. It looks a bit like ashes.

 


End file.
